Hody Jones
| image= | jname=ホーディ・ジョーンズ| rname=''Hōdi Jōnzu''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 608|; Fully revealed Chapter 611| affltion=New Fishman Pirates| ocupation=Pirate, Captain| jva=N/A| }} Hordy Jones is a great white shark fishman and the captain of the New Fishman Pirates. He apparently seems to be an acquaintance of Arlong. Appearance Jones is a great white shark fishman. He has a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates design on the right side of his belly as well as a long scar on the left. His facial features include glaring eyes, a mouth similar to Arlong's and a stub nose. On his left arm, he has a tattoo that depicts the Arlong Pirates' jolly roger near the wrist with several circular designs above it ending with three skulls on the upper arm. He has long curly hair, wears a newsboy cap and a scarf made from a dog-like animal. Jones is also seen wearing an open shirt with circular patters concentrated at the base that reaches up to his torso area, short trousers, and sandals. After consuming several Energy Steroids, Hordy's muscles bulge in size and thick veins start to appear, particularly on his arms. His eyes also become similar to Arlong's when he's seriously angered. Personality Jones is a brutal and vicious Fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to his death. He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that Fishmen are the supreme race by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples to spread the word of the New Fishman Pirates. In spite of his ruthlessness, he also cares a great deal for his crews well-being. Jones is also completely fearless, using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength, knowing the effect also shortens his life. Jones has also shown the desire of taking back Fishman Island from Neptune, its current ruler. He is also shown to be very arrogant, as he purposely handcuffed himself before he attacked Gyro's crew, just to show he could defeat them without using his hands, and did so while his arms were crossed over his chest (much like Zeff when using his Red Leg Style). Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: Jahahahaha! Relationships Crew In spite of his cruelty, Jones seems to genuinely care for his crew, evident when he instructed Ikaros Muhhi to stay back after the latter volunteered to go after Gyro's crew and opted to hunt them down himself. He also seems devoted to their cause, to the point where he's willing to resort to the use of the Energy Steroids without any fear of the side effects. Other Fishmen Jones deeply respects Arlong, and wishes to continue his legacy of conquering humans. Jones also respects Fisher Tiger, the hero of the fishmen race, and despises the humans for refusing to donate blood to Tiger's greatest hour of need. Enemies Jones appears to be determined to usurp King Neptune's reign away from him, even going as far as forcibly recruiting pirates who descend down to Fishman Island as additional forces for his and his crew's cause. Like the rest of his crew, he also despises humans, looking down on them with the full intent of conquering them. Abilities and Powers Being a fishman, Jones is 10 times stronger than the average human and twice that in water. However, since he is the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, it is assumed he is much stronger than that. By taking the deadly drug Energy Steroid, which doubles his strength each time he consumes a pill, he doubles his already impressive strength two-fold per pill; by far, he has taken at least four, granting him at least one-hundred-and-sixty times the strength of an average human. His jaws are also very powerful as it was all he needed to singlehandedly defeat Crab-Hand Gyro, a pirate with a bounty of 73,000,000, and his entire crew. Swimming with blinding speed, he punched holes in their ship and even ripped the mast off using his jaws.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Hordy Jones attacks Gyro and his crew using his jaws alone. He even took multiple gunshots to the back, and was completely unharmed. His normal abilities are currently unknown since he did most of these feats under the influence of the steroids. History Fishman Island Arc When Hammond reported that the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived on Fishman Island, Jones expressed his desire to see the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and ordered Hammond to bring Luffy to him. When he learns that Gyro's pirate crew (a pirate crew that swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island) is fleeing Fishman Island to escape the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones decided to deal with them himself. He took some Energy Steroids and confronted the pirates after putting his hands in handcuffs. With his jaws, he gives the pirates a complete and utter defeat. Jones decides to spare their lives in order to allow them to float to the surface, so that they can spread word of the terror of the New Fishman Pirates. He then declares that the New Fishman Pirates will overthrow king Neptune, take Fishman Island by force, and show the world that fishmen is the supreme race. References External Links * Great White Shark - Wikipedia article on the type of fishman Jones is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Villains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:New Fishman Pirates